Satan
by Gaya H Staim
Summary: Un nouveau gundam apparaît, un jeune homme étrange aussi... que vient faire ce jeune garçon mysterieux et qui porte la marque du diable ? chaptre 4 là ! Vengeance de Wuffy ! YAOI
1. Prologue

**SATAN**

**Auteur : **Ben moi, Gaya H Staim pardi **  
Disclaimer :** Les G-boys et leurs amis sont pas a moi dommage… Mais le numéro 666 et ses collègues sont bien a moi **  
Genre : **Humour, Yaoi**  
Couple :** 1+2 ?, 3+4+3 et le 5 je sais pas encore on verra quand au 666 il veut pas (encore) dévoiler sa vie privé !  
**Résumé :** Un nouveau gundam apparaît, un jeune homme étrange aussi... que vient faire ce jeune garçon mysterieux et qui porte la marque du diable ? **  
****Remarque 1 :** le prologue est juste une introduction pour number 666 les G-boys arrive au prochain chapitre  
Duo : ah on est venu pour rien alors ?

Gaya : mais non, faut juste que 666 se décide a montrer le bout de son nez

Quatre : ou est il alors ?

Gaya : it's the question ! je crois que mon rire de tout a l'heure l'a effrayé

Wufei : et c'est quoi ton rire ?

Gaya : NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!

Tous : SADIQUE !!

**Remarque 2 :** les pensées sont en _"italique"_ et mes commentaire entre (parenthese)

* * *

**Prologue**

Une salle… sombre. Bon ok ce n'est franchement pas original mais pour le moment, il n'y a que ça à décrire. Puis une porte s'ouvrit en grinçant comme dans les vieux films d'horreur de la troisième zone lassant passer un rayon de lumière. Une silhouette se découpait dans la lumière mais a contre jour, elle est trop floue pour être décrit. Celle-ci s'avança pendant que la porte se referma soudain dans un bruit assourdissant plongeant la personne dans l'obscurité comme la suite de ces films d'horreur. Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa. On n'entendit rien, on ne vit… rien (ce qui est un peu normal). La personne semblait s'être arrêter des qu'elle fut plonger dans le noir. Puis on entendis un soupir suivit d'une voix d'un jeune homme qu'on pouvait identifier comme appartenant à la silhouette.

" Super, dans le noir. Comme si j'aimais pas assez d'être plongé dans l'obscurité. Merci les potes c'est ultra sympa ! "

On l'entendit ensuite maugréait tout en continuant d'avancer à tâtons mais rapidement tout de même. Le bruit des pas résonnait dans tout la pièce. Ainsi que celle d'une énorme chute sur le sol qui fut assourdissante. Le silence suivit, on n'entendait même plus la respiration du jeune homme, à se demander si il était mort ! Mais le chouinement suivant celui-ci donna une réponse assez audible.

" Bouhou ! Pas sympa ! D'abord on me convoque, ensuite on m'enferme dans une pièce toute noire alors qu'ils savent tous que je supporte pas ça– encore plus quand j'entends des voix- et ensuite je me ramasse tout seul comme un con sur le sol !! Non mais vraiment, on peut m'applaudir la ! "

C'est alors qu'un applaudissement se fit entendre, surprenant le jeune homme et le rendant encore plus honteux. Si il y avait eut un trou de souris, il s'y planquerait volontiers !! Puis un projecteur fut allumé, juste sur lui face contre terre en plus ! Si il avait cru en un quelconque dieu, il aurait maudit le projectionniste de l'humilier encore plus. Encore qu'il pouvait bien appliquer la malédiction lui même. Ainsi la forme vautré sur le sol se releva, dévoilant un jeune homme d'a peu prés 16 ans d'age, au longs cheveux blancs comme neige attaché en une longue queue de cheval basse, aux yeux d'or et habiller dans le style chinois mais avec des couleur plus chaude que jamais le faisant ressembler a une belle orange. Son teint pale était rouge au niveau de son nez suite a sa chute magistrale mais derrière les quelques mèche blanche de son front se cachait un petit tatouage dont la couleur noir contrastait énormément avec sa peau.

" J'espère que je me suis pas cassé le nez, si c'est le cas, ils paieront les frais de l'hosto! "

" Il faudrait déjà que tu aille à l'hôpital "

Le jeune homme se releva d'un bond en entendant cette voix froide et tranchante. Droit comme un I, il scruta les alentours mais ne vit que du noir.

"Ah ! C'est toi chef ? Dis tu pourrais t'avancer dans la lumière ? Tu sais très bien que les voix venant des ténèbres, ça me rends mal à l'aise "

" J'aimerais que tu me vouvoies quand je te convoque pour te donner une mission. Et puis tu sais aussi bien que j'adore déstabiliser mes sous-fifre "

" Sadique " dit il entre ses dents

" Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? "

" Rien du tout ! Quelle est la mission que vous voulez me confier ? "

Il entendit un bruit qu'il put identifier comme quoi son chef rester sceptique. Puis une image fut projetée sur le mur en face de lui. Il vit un instant une silhouette avec une tresse qu'il put identifier comme celle du patron. Devant lui état projeter l'image de 5 robots géants.

" Ces 5 robot Ms sont des gundam. Ils appartiennent a des rebelles des colonies qui depuis quelque temps, se battent pour la libération des colonies. Par des actes terroriste certes mais ils n'attaquent que les bases militaires d'Oz "

" On dirait les robots qu'Onee-chan construisait pendant ces derniers mois et avec lesquels vous m'avez obligé a m'entraîner ! "

" C'est exact. Voila la raison de ta mission. Il y a quelques mois, avant le début de la construction de ces robots comme tu dis, nous avons pris contact avec les ingénieurs des Gundam qui sont aussi les supérieurs des 5 pilotes. Nous leur avons proposé notre aide qu'ils ont accepté avec quelques réticences. Ils nous ont ensuite demandé si nous pourrions préparé un pilote et un MS du même genre a intervenir pour prêter main forte au pilote. Nous avons répondu oui. "

_" Mouais, vu comme Onee-chan est passionné par toutes ces machines et que, malgré moi, j'arrive a tous enregistré comme un vrai disque dur, c'est tomber sur notre pomme "_

" Donc nous avons débuté la construction du Gundam que tu as piloté pour t'entraîner grâce à des plans que ces bons docteur nous ont envoyé. Bien sur, ta sœur n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'y poser sa griffe mais passons. Tu as donc été entraîné pour allez prêter main forte a n'importe quel moment aux pilotes de Gundam descendu sur Terre. ET nous avons été appelé hier "

" Laissez moi deviner, ils peuvent plus rien faire sans bibi ? "

" Oui et non. Ils peuvent très bien continuer sans avoir besoin de toi mais il se trouve que j'ai, malencontreusement, parlé de ta petite particularité "

Le jeune homme pris un air horrifié, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupe de tasse a thé et la bouche ouverte le faisant ressembler a un poisson hors de l'eau.

" Vous avez pas fait ça ?? "

" Hélas oui. Les docs ont demandé a ce que tu rejoigne sans tarder les autres, ta particularité pouvant grandement aidé au mission d'infiltration en tous genre. Tu as donc reçu un nom de code, le droit de partir à bord de ce qu'as construit ta sœur et même de partir dans la minute qui suivras la fin de notre discussion "

" Attends une seconde ! J'ai un nom de code ?? "

" Exact "

" Depuis quand on fait ce genre de truc ici ? "

" Depuis qu'une mission n'est pas du genre a se balader pour récupérer des sous pour le groupe en faisant la manche ! "

" Mouais bon, je pourrais savoir comment j'vais m'appeler ? "

" 666 "

" QUOI ?? Non mais tu l'as fait exprès la, avoue ! "

" Le vouvoiement, 666, s'il te plait. Et puis, ce nom te va très bien, il te colle à la peau ! "

Le jeune homme bougonna en levant les mains pour cacher son tatouage sur le front. Seulement, deux marques semblables se trouvait aussi sur ses mains et il du mal à cacher les trois marques en même temps.

" Et je te fais remarquer que ton Gundam aussi a un nom "

" Je crains de savoir lequel…. "

" Satan "

" J'EN ETAIS SUR !! "

Au moment même où le chef avait dit ce nom que plusieurs projecteur s'allumèrent laissant apparaître un robot gigantesque dans le même genre que ceux projeté sur le mur mais aux couleurs variant entre le orange, le noir et le blanc.

" Ta sœur s'est vraiment défoncé la… "

" Elle adore Halloween… "

Un silence se fit, laissant le temps au 666 de regarder la machine avec laquelle il allait devoir se battre. Bon lui n'aimais pas franchement ces grosses boites de conserve mais la passion de sa sœur était tel qu'il les respecté comme des être a part entière.

" Bon, monte dans ta machine, tes affaires préparés avec soin par ta sœur s'y trouve déjà. Il y a ce qu'il faut pour te changer, pour te cacher, les coordonné ou tu retrouveras les autres pilotes et même un ordi programmé par mes soins ou je te ferai parvenir tes ordres de mission, c'est pas gentil ça ? "

" Attends ! J'peux même pas faire mes adieux aux autres ? "

" C'est pas comme si t'aller crever ! Bon d'accord, tu risque de crever mais bon, la j'ai les mads aux fesses qui demande ton envoie express. Donc j'ai collé un joli timbre envoie express sur ton Gundam et j'aimerai bien que la lettre rentre dans l'enveloppe maintenant ! "

" Ouais c'est bon j'y vais ! "

Le jeune homme s'avança vers la machine et grimpa dans le cockpit. Une fois parfaitement préparé pour un p'tit tour dans l'espace il referma le sas.

" Au faite, ta sœur a mis un mode d'emploie au cas ou si tu le cassé et que tu saurais pas reconnaître comment elle a fait ci ou ça. Ce qui m'étonnerais franchement que tu ne le saches pas. Si tu veux nous joindre aussi vite que possible, tu le feras via ton ordinateur c'est compris ? "

" Ouais ouais, j'suis pas un gamin quand même "

Alors qu'il démarrait le gundam pour sortir, la porte du hangar ouvert vers l'espace, il entendit la voix froide de son chef dans son casque avec une pointe d'amusement.

" Au faite moi aussi j'ai un nom de code "

" Ah bon ?? Et c'est quoi ?? "

" H "

Le jeune 666 souria avant de mettre ses réacteurs a fond pour s'échapper de la base ou il se trouvait. En lui un mélange de tristesse et d'excitation bouillonnait. Pour une fois qu'on lui confiait a lui seul une tel mission, il allait pas s'en priver !

**A suivre...**

* * *

Gaya : et voili, et voila et voilou ma premiere fic sur Gundam Wing j'espere que cette introduction vous va

666 : SADIQUE ! tu m'a foutu la plus grosse honte de ma vie !!

Gaya : il le fallait bien mon chtit 666 sinan c'était pas marrant

H : pourquoi je n'apparais pas du tout ?

Gaya : parce que ! t'en fais pas tu apparaitras au prochain chapitre !

Les G-boys : et nous ??

Gaya : bien sur, vous aussi vous arrivez, il le faut bien car sinon 666 il est un peu solo

666 : c'est un peu long ça 666 comme nom .

Gaya : oui je sais t'en fais pas, on connaitra aussi ton vrai nom... mais il a vraiment rien a envier a ton nom de code XD


	2. 1: Arrivée sur les chapeaux de roues

**Auteur : **J'pense pas qu'on a changé depuis la derniere fois, et oui c'est toujours moi, Gaya H Staim  
**Disclaimer :** Les G-boys et leurs amis sont pas a moi meme si j'aurais ben voulu... Heureusement que 666 et H sont la pour me consoler  
**Genre : **Gros humour la, Yaoi  
**Couple :** 1+2 ? 3+4+3 c'est sur est certain ! les deux autres, ils font leur vie !  
**Remarque : **pensée en_ italique_, commentaire de ma part entre (parenthese) et lecture en **gras**. Ainsi qu'une référence de ma part pour les non italiens a la fin du chapitre  
**Autre :** me revoila avec le chapitre 1 ! Pfiou, il a été un peu dur a écrire mais je pense que la suite va etre pire...

666 : pire pour moi ou pour toi ?

Gaya : tout de suite il faut que ça se ramene a toi ! t'es vraiment parano !

666 : quand je vois ce que tu me fais faire dans ce chapitre, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter !

Gaya : a cause des G-boys ? >.>

666 : si c'était qu'eux, je survivrais --''''

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Arrivée sur les chapeaux de roue !!**

SPLASH !!

" oups… désolé Wuffy "

" GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR MAXWELL !! "

Ce cri, inimaginable, provenait d'un endroit reculé des Alpes suisses, où se trouvait la planque temporaire des pilotes de gundam. Le calme des alentours démontrait que les cinq jeunes terroristes profitaient d'une petite pause entre les missions. Enfin le mot calme n'était qu'apparent. Bien sur que ce n'était pas très calme dans la maison vu la tornade natté du groupe. Les farces multiples de Duo avaient encore réussi à faire sortir de ses gongs Wufei. Donc c'est une course poursuite endiablée qui se passait dans tout le chalet. D'ailleurs, c'était un très beau chalet qui avec une allumette pouvait prendre feu rapidement au vu de tous ses jolis rondins de bois qui le parait. Bien qu'un peu petit, il n'y avait que trois chambres bien meublé, avec deux lits dans chaque pièce, il était très confortable et avait heureusement, un peu de technologie comme la télé ou le téléphone et le micro-onde. Y'avait même une chtite bibliothèque pour le plus grand plaisir des gros lecteurs comme le dragon bien que la il rêvait plus de faire du saucisson de Duo.

Les trois autres pilotes, habitué par les pitreries de leur ami à natte, n'étaient pas plus dérangés que ça. Quatre était occupé a lavait la vaisselle du repas de midi tandis que Trowa, ayant pris la place qu'occupait Duo deux secondes avant d'aller asticoter Chang, essuyait et rangeait. Heero bien sur, était sur son ordinateur portable sûrement à taper un rapport ou bien à préparer des virus pour leur prochaine mission. Et passant à travers toutes les pièces de la maison, allant même à l'étage, Duo courait en riant mais s'inquiétant tout de même pour sa natte vu la colère du chinois qui le poursuivait. Il faut dire que de recevoir de l'eau de vaisselle en pleine méditation n'était peut être pas super et pas la plus brillante idée du pilote de DeathScythe.

Soudain, un bruit de verre brisé fit stoppé net Duo, lever le nez d'Heero de son portable, arrachant les deux plongeurs (terme connu dans les cuisines de resto, si j'vous assure, j'ai même travaillé en temps que tel !) dans la contemplation de l'autre et faire se ramasser un Wufei surpris de l'arrêt brusque de Duo sur celui-ci.

Duo " Euh Wuffy, t'es un peu lourd "

Wufei " C'est Wufei Maxwell ! " répliqua le chinois en se relevant, oubliant qu'il devait étriper le natté.

Duo " C'est tout comme Feifei "

Wufei " MAXWELL ! "

Duo ignora totalement la nouvelle montée de colère du chinois pour se diriger vers la cuisine où le bruit de verre cassé devait sûrement provenir.

Duo " Ben alors Quat Chan ? T'as laissé échapper un verre à trop contempler Trotro? Ou bien c'est lui qui a pris ta main au lieu du verre ? "

Quatre " Duo ! " s'offusqua l'arabe, les joues rosies par les remarques de celui-ci.

Puis un rapide coup d'œil de Duo lui démontra que le verre brisé n'était dans la cuisine vu qu'il n'y avait RIEN sur le sol pour ne pas dire que celui-ci était presque lustré et que c'était assez difficile d'arrivée ici a pleine vitesse et de s'arrêter sans glisser et se fracasser la tête contre le frigo. Bref, le bruit ne provenait pas d'ici. Il se tourna alors vers la porte de salon pour y voir Heero.

Duo " Heechan ? Ça vient du salon le bruit ? "

Heero " Hn ! "

Duo " Ben alors il vient d'où ? Quelqu'un n'est quand même pas entrer en effraction dans les chambres ! "

C'est alors que dans le silence de la réflexion le plafond grinça suite au bruit lourd des pas d'une personne qui marchait sur le plancher de la chambre au dessus de leur tête.

" Ça réponds à ta question Duo ? " fit Trowa qui parlait pour la première fois depuis le verre brisé.

Il n'eut pas besoin de réponse que tous les G-boys s'était précipité à l'étage avec toute la discrétion possible pour déloger l'intrus.

ZIP ! Retour quelque minute avant, même endroit (J'suis forte pour les bruitages moi XD)

Sur le toit de la planque, évoluait gracieusement une forme qui manqua à plusieurs occasions de se casser la gueule. Habillé en orange, bien que terne, il ne passait guère inaperçu aux yeux de n'importe quel passant si il y en avait. Seul ses cheveux blancs pouvaient se confondre avec la neige des sommets (ou avec la chantilly sur une boule de glace à l'orange XD). Le jeune 666, pas équilibriste pour deux sous, effectuait un exercice dangereux, son gros sac sur le dos et une feuille dans une main ganté, sur un toit légèrement verglacé a cause des baisses de températures de la région ! Peut être c'était il déjà ramasser la tête la premier en arrivant sur Terre vu le pansement qui ornait son front. Toujours étant que celui-ci tirait la langue sous l'effort de concentration que lui demandait son numéro.

Le vent souffla alors déséquilibrant le jeune garçon qui n'avait jamais demandé à être la mais qui réussit à rester debout malgré tout. Il souffla de soulagement jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque… que sa feuille s'était envolée au loin ! Une expression de profond désespoir s'installa sur son visage tandis qu'il regardait la feuille voler loin de lui, accompagnant gracieusement le vent. Il se prit alors la tête avec ses deux mains ou plutôt ses deux gants.

_" Non mais quel con !! J'aurais du la ranger dans ma poche avant de commencer a jouer les équilibriste sur ce toit ! Non mais bravo mon pote, tu viens de perdre la feuille que tu devais remettre au gens d'ici ! Et puis vraiment, pourquoi le chef me fait passait par la hein ?? "_

Il grogna dans sa barbe inexistante avant de sortir une autre feuille ou état écris les coordonné de cette endroit ou il devait rencontrer les fameux pilotes de Gundam des ordres totalement absurdes que lui avait donnait H. Le mot sadisme s'imposait dans son esprit quand il relut les fameux ordres ou plutôt recommandation !

_" **1. atterrir le plus loin possible de la planque pour ne pas se faire repérer et camoufler le Satan. **__Ça ok, j'aurais trouvé moi-même, merci du conseil ! _

_**2. Ne pas passer par la porte d'entrée au cas ou si Oz a pris possession de la planque.**__ J'espère que je serais prévenu parce que si jamais je rentre et qu'ils sont la, j'risque de passer un sale quart d'heure… encore que, j'ai vécu pire._

_**3. Si les pilotes sont la, ne pas s'en faire, ils seront prévenus de ton arrivée**__. Cool ! J'espère tout de même qu'ils ne me tueront pas d'entrée par effraction. J'me vois bien de leur dire " désolé les mecs mais j'ai dut péter une fenêtre pour rentrée car on m'a interdit de passer par la pote d'entrée ! " Nan mais la paranoïa, ça se soigne ! _

_**4. Une fois rencontrée, donner la feuille si jointe pour affirmer qui tu es.**__ Ouais, mais la ça bug ! Vu que la miss a décidé de s'envoler ailleurs pour me laisser seul comme un con sur ce toit verglacé risquant a tout moment de me ramasser la tête la première en bas ! J'fais quoi maintenant pour m'identifier auprès d'eux…_

_Tiens ? C'est quoi ces petites lignes_

_**5. Si tu perds la feuille, débrouille toi pour qu'ils te croient et espère qu'ils ne te trouent pas comme une passoire en rentrant par effraction ET discrétion ! Demande alors à parler aux mads.** Ouais bon ok mais je fais comment pour qu'ils M'ECOUTENT BORDEL ! Que je sache, même moi je n'aurais pas franchement envie d'écouter se justifier un type qui sort de nulle part en fracassant une fenêtre ! Vraiment, je sais pas ce qui me retient de me jeter du toit "_

666 soupira alors avant de continuer son avancée rocambolesque puis arriva enfin devant une fenêtres qui donnait sur l'une des trois chambres. Celle-ci était juste au dessus d'un des deux lits qui ornait la pièce, parfait ! Si il se faisait tuer pour être rentrer en défonçant l'un des carreaux de la fenêtre, il se ferait remercier pour avoir éviter de ne pas en mettre partout sur le sol ! Il prit alors un sweat dans son sac et s'enroula le majeur parti du bras avec son poing pour casser la vitre sans se blesser. Il grimaça sous le bruit que fit le verre brisé. Lui qui devait faire dans la discrétion, et ben, il était dans la choucroute ! Il enleva rapidement tout les morceau coupant du cadre avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. L'air frais s'engouffra dans celle-ci et, aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, il pris les draps sur lesquelles reposait les morceaux de verre brisé pour les secouait dehors avant de rentrer dans la chambre en descendant sur le lit. Une fois dessus, il soupira en tendant l'oreille. Aucun bruit ne lui parvint. Il regarda les alentours pour voir que la chambre semblait être occupé par une personne qui avait pris l'autre lit. Il enleva alors son sac du dos pour le plaquer sous le lit ou l avait posé ses fesses en rentrant puis écouta de nouveau. Il semblait lui avoir entendu des murmures venu d'en bas. Ou bien cette chambre était rudement bien insonorisé, ou bien y'avait vraiment personne dans la case.

Il s'avança alors lentement vers le milieu de la pièce quand il entendis de nouveau des voix s'élevaient. Presque aussitôt après, il entendit le bruit d'un troupeau, qui se voulait discret, qui charge avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur cinq adolescents. Tous ayant un physique différent mais ayant le même regard qui demandait qu'est ce qu'il foutait ici et certain qui semblait vouloir le tuer nette sur place

" _Eh bien, j'suis pas dans la merde moi… _"

ZIP ! Retour a une vue d'ensemble.

Les cinq pilotes regardaient avec insistance l'intrus qui était en plein milieu de la chambre de Wufei. Celui semblait désespéré, désoeuvré, cherchant une solution, voulant fuir et ne sachant quoi faire tout a la fois ! Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une petite lueur voulant dire " oups, j'suis mort" passait dans ses yeux d'or. Le rictus qu'il avait la ne semblait pas franchement collait a la situation.

" Euh bonjour, excusez moi mais on m'a dit de venir ici car… "

Le nouveau se tut immédiatement au vu du flingue qu'Heero pointait sur lui pendant que les autres G-boys regardait la scène comme de simple spectateurs.

Heero " Identifie toi ! "

" Ah euh moi je suis S… euh le 666, pilote du Satan signe poiscaille et mon chef m'a dit de venir ici car… "

Heero " Qui es tu ?! "

Le 666 déglutit en voyant Heero se rapprochait tandis qu'il avait les mains en signe de paix. Au vu des regards qui le mitraillait, ils ne semblaient pas être prévenu de son arrivée.

" Je me répète, je suis le 666, mon chef, H, m'a dit qu'on avait prévenu mon arrivééééééééé !! "

Le cheveux de neige venait d'éviter de peu la balle qu'avait tirer Heero. Lançant un regard terrorisé vers l'assemblé et le tireur, il partit tout de suite vers la fenêtre pour sauter. Heero courut après lui pour le voir déguerpir très vite en faisant le contour du chalet.

Duo " Heero ! Tu ne crois pas que ta réaction est démesurée ? "

" Il peut très bien être un espion d'Oz, Maxwell ! " répondit Wufei à la place du japonais

Duo " Peut être… mais je pense qu'il aurait été plus discret alors ! "

" Je pense que Duo a raison " soutint l'empathe " Il était mort de peur en nous voyant mais ne semblait pas nous vouloir du mal ! "

" Il est partit se réfugier au rez-de-chaussée " dit Heero en sortant de la pièce et dévalant les escaliers

" Bien " répondit Trowa poursuivant le japonais bientôt suivit par Wufei qui avait son sabre encore de sorti.

Les deux derniers soupirèrent de concert avant d'emboîter le pas à leur compagnon pour qu'ils évitent d'étriper le pauvre 666.

Dans le hall, Heero scrutait les autres pièces cherchant l'intrus. Il vit alors une queue de cheval blanche et deux yeux jaune d'or apparaître derrière le canapé du salon.

" Ecoutez, je veux seulement discuter "

" Le voila ! " hurla Wufei en courant vers lui

Il fut suivi par Trowa et Heero pendant que Duo et Quatre descendaient les escaliers.

Duo " Attendez les mecs, laissez le s'expliquer " dit il en voyant le jeune homme échappait au différents assauts

" S'il vous plait écoutez moi ! " supplia t'il en esquivant un nouveau coup de sabre qui manqua de le scalper

Quatre " Je pense que nous devrions écouter ce qu'il a dire " renchérit le diplomate tandis que les trois bourrins tenter d'attraper l'anguille orange. (Ça me fais penser a Reflet d'acide tous ça quand les autres découvre que Wrandrall est un cambion pas vous ? XD)

L'anguille réussit enfin à s'échapper des différents assauts et passa à toute berzingue devant les deux non-agressif envers sa personne. Pour se diriger droit vers la… cuisine !

Duo " Attention ne rentre pas dans la cuisiiiiine… "

BAM

Duo "Trop tard… "

En effet, le carrelage ultra lustré de la cuisine et le frigo avaient eut raison du type blanche neige qui était assommé au sol. Quatre et Duo s'approchèrent lentement de la bête blanche les trois autres protégeant leurs arrières. Ils virent alors que les lèvres de l'orange trop mur bougeait et Quatre se pencha pour l'entendre marmonner.

" Je… dois juste… rencontrer… les mads "

Quatre " Il dit qu'il doit rencontrer les docs ! " retransmis Quatre a voix haute

Duo " Nous aussi, on aurait besoin qu'ils nous expliquent ce bordel " affirma l'américain en regardant le pauvre ado vautré par terre pour avoir rencontré deux iceberg de suite (le premier étant Heero, le deuxième le frigo Mdr)

Tous étaient devant l'ordinateur pendant qu'Heero établissait le contact pour une visioconférence. L'orangé enfin sortit de son inconscience était encadré par Trowa et Wufei, complètement intimidé pour dire quoi que ce soit tandis que Quatre et Duo de l'autre cotés de la chaise où était assis Iceman jetait des regards compatissant au malchanceux. Il avait une belle bosse au front et pour l'instant, n'avait eut aucun soin. L'ordinateur afficha alors l'image disgracieuse de J.

J " Qu'y a-t-il pour que vous nous contactiez hors mission ? "

Duo " la simple arrivée d'un type qui demande à vous voir papy "

Quatre " Duo ! "

J " j'aimerais éviter les impolitesses 02. Alors, quel est le problème ? "

Heero " Il s'identifie sous le code de 666 et dit piloter le Satan "

" C'est H, qui m'envoie " dit le blanc tout penaud

J " ah oui ! Le 666 ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eut trop de dommage "

Duo " on pourrais savoir pourquoi vous nous avez pas prévenu de son arrivée ? "

J " par demande de son chef. H pensait que ce serait une bonne épreuve pour lui "

" UNE BONNE EPREUVE ?? J'AI FAILLIS ME FAIRE TRUCIDER ! "

Wufei " 666 ! "

Un rire s'éleva alors de l'autre coté de l'écran. Un rire qui n'appartenait pas a J vu que celui-ci souriait juste en se tournant vers la provenance de celui-ci.

" Attendez ce rire… ne me dite pas qu'elle est la !! "

Une ombre apparut alors sur l'écran d'ou provenait le rire. Au fur et a mesure qu'elle s'avançait, on pouvait voir apparaître une jeune fille a peine plus âgé qu'eux, aux cheveux noirs de jais attaché en une natte courte mais au yeux gris acier semblant plus tranchant que le sabre a Wufei ou le sabre qui était attaché a son dos. Elle mâchouillait un bâtonnet de réglisse pendant qu'avec un sourire moqueur elle dévisageait 666.

" CHEF ?? Euh je veux dire, H ?? "

H " eh bien 666 tu ne sembles pas heureux de me revoir "

" Après les ordres stupides que tu m'as donné, tu croyais que j'allais te couvrir d'éloges ?? "

H " le vouvoiement 666, le vouvoiement… "

" J'ai bien envie de planter la mission la maintenant, tout de suite ! "

H " si tu fais ça, sachant que j'ai une personne trés chère pour toi sous la main, tes meilleurs amis, et ta très chère sœur a la base, tu devrais reconsidérer ta pensée du moment. Sinon… "

" Ouais, ouais, compris, pigé, capisco, je reste ici "

H " j'espère que tu feras du mieux pour ta mission "

" Si, si, ma giacche ! bien sur que je ferais de mon mieux ! J'ai même tout mon petit matériel pour mes talents caché "

H " bien, je te laisse alors. Tu recevras sûrement de prochains ordres via ordinateur. J'espère que tu t'entendras bien avec les autres pilotes car tu devras sûrement collaborer avec eux. Certains ordres ne proviendront pas de moi "

" Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans l'italien capisco ? Hein ? E buono, non ho bisogno di piu informazione, grazie! "

H souria puis se retira pour permettre a J de reprendre sa place. Heureusement que rien ne surprenait Heero car vu les têtes de poissons autour de lui de voir que H était une fille et que l'inconnu parlait italien, ça l'aurait foutu encore plus mal.

J " Je vous laisse donc régler les derniers détails. Je contacterais bientôt 01 pour une nouvelle mission "

Heero acquiesça avant de se déconnecter. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers 666.

" Bon ben, j'suis ravi de vous connaître les gars, même si je me serais bien passé de la fête de bienvenue "

Il eut un rire nerveux avant de regardait autour de lui. Son arrivée avait foutu le bordel dans le salon.

" Bon, vous en faite pas, je vais tout ranger vous pouvait reprendre vos activités, j'vais aussi réparer la vitre, faites comme si j'étais pas la ! "

Le dernier mot sembla réveillait Wufei qui compris alors son erreur.

Wufei " non, laisse je vais ranger. C'est de notre faute aussi on aurait du t'écouter au lieu de t'agresser "

Duo " comme on le disait Quatre et moi ! Mais on ne nous a pas écouté pas vrai Heechan ? "

Heero se leva de sa chaise avant de sortir du salon mais avant de partir, il s'adressa a 666.

Heero " tu dormiras dans la chambre dans laquelle tu es arrivé, c'est la seule de libre "

Puis partit. Pendant ce temps, Trowa et Wufei avait débuté le rangement aidait bientôt par Quatre qui ne s'empêcha pas de leur faire la morale.

Duo " t'en fais pas, il est toujours comme ça. Au faite, je nous présente vu que maintenant ont fait équipe ! Moi c'est Duo Maxwell ! Le glaçon qui vient de partir, c'est Heero Yuy. Le petit ange qui a pris ta défense, c'est Quatre Raberba Winner. Le méché a coté de lui se nomme Trowa Barton. Enfin le chinois, c'est Chang Wufei, nommait aussi Feifei ou Wuffy "

Wufei " C'est Wufei Maxwell ! "

Duo " c'est ce que je viens de dire ! Et toi alors ? C'est quoi ton nom ? A part celui a rallonge de 666 ! "

Le jeune homme souria a Duo. Malgré son arrivée sur les chapeaux de roues, tous semblait s'arranger.

" On me nomme Six, Sei-sei Six "

**A suivre...**

* * *

Gaya : et voila la fin de ce chapitre alors ? J'vous avais pas dit que le nom était pas mieux que le code ?

Sei-sei : J'prefere encore mon nom que ce truc a rallonge !

Gaya : y'a tout de meme trois 6 qui se suivent

Duo : dis, il est chinois ou italien ? Nan mais son nom est a connotation chinoise mais il parle super bien le rital !

Sei-sei : l'italien Duo ! Pas le rital !

Gaya : ah ça, ça se verra dans les chapitre qui suit

**Référence italienne :**

**capisco = **Je comprends ( dans le sens de "je saisis" )

**Ma giacche = **Mais oui ! Mais bien sur ! ( ça viens du piemontais, c'est pas franchement de l'italien lol )

**E buono, non ho bisogno di piu informazione, grazie =** C'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'information, merci !

**Aurais je droit a un avis ? Ou a une petit review ?**


	3. 2: Faisons connaissance !

**Auteur :** Je suis toujours la ! Gaya H staim est la ! XD  
**Disclaimer :** Les G-boys et leurs amis sont pas a moi meme si j'aurais ben voulu... Mais 666, H fille et les autres sont bien a moi  
**Genre :** humour , Yaoi  
**Couple :** 1+2 ? 3+4+3 c'est sur est certain ! les deux autres, ils font leur vie !  
**Remarque :** pensée en_ italique_, commentaire de ma part entre (parenthese) et lecture en **gras**. Ainsi qu'une référence de ma part pour les non italiens a la fin du chapitre  
**Autre :** Et me revoila pour le chapitre 2 ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne n'a été blessé durant le tournage

Sei-sei : a part mon amour propre T-T

Gaya : je remercie **marnie02** pour sa review et tu as raison, j'aurait du le faire Papa Noël

Sei-sei : lui donner pas d'idée sadique svp !! ( derriere lui Gaya leve une pancarte avec ecris **donnez moi des idées sadiques !** )

Gaya : Sinon, pour plus d'information et plus de compréhension, venez sur mon blog castelkw. . Il y a meme un dessin de Sei-sei ( pas franchement belle mais bon '''' )

**Chapitre 2  
Faisons connaissance !**

Durant le grand ménage de printemps avant l'heure, Duo avait décidé de faire connaissance avec le nouveau venu et aussi de le mettre en confiance. Fallait juste voir le nombre de gaffes qu'il avait enchaîné en voulant aider pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas à son aise. Mais comment lui en vouloir quand on avait eut comme accueil un iceberg et un risque de finir en saucisson ? Bien qu'il risqua de nouveau de finir en saucisson après avoir malencontreusement renverser un vase remplie d'eau pour les fleurs sur la tête de Wufei.

Wufei " GRRRRR SIX !! "

Le jeune garçon tout confus se mit à rougir bêtement en agitant les bras et ne sachant pas quoi faire pour réparer sa bêtise. Duo en profita alors pour tirer Sei-sei loin de la tempête du dragon. Il l'entraîna alors dans la cuisine, doucement pour ne pas glisser, et le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise. Sachant parfaitement qu'une boisson chaude permettait de se sentir mieux, il ouvrit les placards.

Duo " j'espère que t'aime le chocolat ! "

Sei-sei " euh, sachant que l'arome du cacao est apprécié par plus de 75 de la population mondiale ainsi qu'il aurait un effet de stimulant et d'antidépresseur ce serait bénéfique pour mon état de stress intense. De plus comme ça favorise la régénération des cellules et la restructuration de l'épiderme ça favorisera la guérison suite au choc du a la collision avec un appareil ménager qui dégage du froid grâce a un certain effet Joule. Donc oui j'aime le chocolat. "

Un ange passa. Même deux avant que Sei-sei ne remarque le regard étonné de Duo qui avait une boite de chocolat en poudre dans une main et cherchait le lait dans le frigo. Sei-sei eut de nouveau un rire nerveux avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains pour se lamenter sur son sort.

Sei-sei _" non mais quel idiot, quel idiot, quel idiot !! Fallait vraiment que je lui sorte l'intégrale de l'encyclopédie " Aimer le Chocolat " ?? Foutue mémoire, foutue mémoire, foutue mémoire !! Sciocco ! Shazi ! Baka ! Crétin ! "_

Le 666 continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes à s'insulter mentalement de tous les noms par toutes les langues qu'il maîtrisait. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bol salvateur de chocolat fut posé devant son nez. Il leva son regard pour voir Duo s'asseoir devant lui avec un autre bol. Sei-sei devait vraiment avoir une tronche hilarante vu que Duo semblait se retenir de rire. Il s'imaginait bien avec des yeux du genre drogué mais bon. S'abrutir de toute sorte d'insulte lui faisait toujours le même effet. Remerciant silencieusement Duo du regard, de peur de repartir dans un monologue, il porta le bol à ses lèvres et en but une longue gorgée. Duo souria.

Duo " j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé plus bavard que moi "

Sei-sei leva un sourcil avant de rougir un peu gêné d'avoir eut une telle réaction pour une simple question.

Duo " calme man. Je sais que l'accueil était pas franchement chaleureux mais tu vas pas te faire agresser dans la seconde qui suit "

Sei-sei " rien de moins sur avec le Wufwuf au sabre… " Marmonna t'il

Duo ouvrit les yeux et éclata de rire. A peine le nouveau arrivait, Wufei se trouvait affublé d'un nouveau surnom par celui-ci.

Duo " Wufwuf ? " fit il les larmes aux yeux

Sei-sei " y'a qu'a voir comment il aboie. Encore que j'en connais une qui est pire… "

Duo " ton mentor je parie ? "

Sei-sei " c'est plutôt mon supérieur, elle n'a pas pris le temps de m'entraîner. Même, elle n'a rien eut a faire vu que… "

Duo " que quoi ? "

Sei-sei " que j'était déjà en parfaite condition !! " acheva t'il en criant presque _" J'ai faillis gaffer ! Sciocco ! "_

Duo " hum... elle avait l'air de te menacer tout a l'heure. Elle a pris des personnes en otage ? "

Sei-sei " en quelque sortes… " Il remarque le regard soudain dur de Duo " En faite on travaille tous pour elle. Et personne n'ose se rebeller contre elle "

Duo " elle est si effrayante ?? "

Sei-sei " Même Godzilla fuirait la queue entre les pattes en la voyant "

Les deux garçon rirent aux commentaire.

Duo " en tous cas, elle a le même nom que le mentor de Quatre "

Sei-sei " ah bon ? " s'étonna le cheveux blanc _" Elle a du le faire exprès ! " _commenta t'il mentalement

Duo " Oui. Sinon, t'as de la famille d'après ce que j'ai entendu"

Sei-sei " juste une sœur adoptive qui préfère rester dans le cambouis toute la journée. Après, j'ai de bons amis. "

Duo " pas quelqu'un de très chère a ton cœur ? "

Sei-sei le regarda bizarrement avant de se mettre à rougir. Avec ses cheveux, cela faisait une fraise chantilly !

Sei-sei " si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, espèce de fouine, j'ai un p'tit ami " dit il en souriant gêné.

Duo " Oh ! Oh ? Oh ! Tu es gay ! Et je ne suis pas une fouine ! "

Sei-sei " En quelque sorte oui. Et si, tu es pire que lui pour fouiner. Mais dis moi, toi aussi tu n'aurais pas des vues sur quelqu'un ? "

Sei-sei eut un sourire sadique en voyant Duo rougir légèrement. Il avait une envie de l'asticoter pour le punir de fouiner ainsi.

Duo " Voyons, ou est ce que tu vas chercher une idée pareil Sei' ? "

Sei-sei " Mouais… mais t'en fais pas, j'trouverais bien tout seul "

Duo " Mais dis moi " dit le natté dans une tentative d'échapper au sujet " Tu es de quel origine ? Nan, mais ton nom semble chinois mais tu parles italien "

Sei-sei " hum, je peux dire que mon père est italien et que ma mère était chinoise. Mais j'ai était élevé par mon père donc je suis plus italien qu'autre chose "

Duo " tu peux dire ? " questionna Duo surpris de la tournure de la réponse.

Sei-sei " le reste est resté dans un tiroir de la maison blanche ou il y a écris secret défense ! "

Duo ria a la plaisanterie de son ami. Car, malgré son arrivée récente, il considérait déjà Sei-sei comme son ami. Sei-sei souria. Il se sentait maintenant à peu prés à l'aise. Il devait régler juste un truc dans ses affaires avant de pouvoir commencer ce qu'il voulait faire. Autrement dis, s'intégrer au groupe et découvrir l'identité de celui (ou celle) qui faisait soupirer Duo. Vraiment, son amant ne lui avait pas donné de très bonnes habitudes !

Sei-sei " tu m'excuseras, je dois allez ranger mes affaires "

Il sortir alors de la cuisine. Mais Duo put entendre ensuite un pas irrégulier suivit de vaisselle cassé. En effet, le blanc venait de trébucher et de renverser le buffet ou se trouvait de la porcelaine ancienne.

Wufei " SIX !! "

Et encore une gaffe a rajouté au palmarès du nouveau.

* * *

Sei-sei, après avoir été congédier du ménage de porcelaine brisé (Sei-sei " ah !! Scusi mi ! Je vais ranger ! " Wufei " Non, non et non ! Tu vas encore faire quelque chose de pire ! " Sei-sei " Ok Wufwuf " Wufei " tu m'as appelé comment la ?? " Sei-sei " euh, j'vais ranger mes affaires !! " Duo " c'est mignon Wufwuf " Wufei " MAXWELL !! ") retourna dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermé, il souffla un bon coup. Il avait enchaîné gaffe sur gaffe. Il en avait jamais fait autant sur le King War ! (1) Bon d'accord, mas toutes était consciente ! Il soupira de nouveau tandis qu'il enlevé ses gants et son pansement. Une fois celui-ci enlevé, on pouvait voir un 6 tatoué en plein milieu du front. Sur le dos de ses mains le même six revenait. Il s'avança vers son lit quand il remarqua que la fenêtre avait été réparée. Par qui ? Mystère et boule de gomme. Et en plus, il s'en fichait complètement. Il sortit alors son sac de sous sa couche et entreprit de ranger ses affaires. Heureusement il y avait une deuxième armoire. Alors qu'il venait a peine de ranger tous ses vêtements, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

Wufei " Hey Six ! C'est bon tes c… Qu'est ce que tu fiche la tête la première dans l'armoire ? "

En effet, surpris par l'entrée du chinois, Sei-sei avait plongé tête la première dans ses boxers. Il faut dire que montrés ses tatouages n'état pas la meilleur idée qu'il pouvait avoir.

Sei-sei " j'ai… j'ai cru voir une souris ! "

Wufei " Yuy a dis qu'il y avait pas de souris "

Sei-sei " ah bon, ben il a du se tromper " fit il avec un rire nerveux

Soudain, un vibreur vibra. Suivit bientôt par la douce mélodie de…

" SEI-SEI SIX LEE BARATTERI !! TON PORTABLE SONNE ABRUTI !! "

Sei-sei se précipita sur son portable ou une douce voix hurlait son nom. Il décrocha mais ne parla pas de suite. En effet, Wufei le regardait comme si il avait un caleçon sur la tête. Rectification, il avait un caleçon sur la tête ! Et ses mains dans des chaussettes !

Sei-sei " euh, désolé Wufwuf mais j'pourrais… "

Wufei semblant sortir de sa transe acquiesça et sortit de la chambre tout en relevant son nouveau surnom. Sei-sei souffla en revenant sur la conversation téléphonique.

Sei-sei " Oui, Sei-sei a l'appareil "

" Sei' ! Merci, t'es pas mort "

Sei-sei embla surpris de la voix qui sortait du combiné. Mais il se reprit. Dans sa voix on pouvait entendre des intonations de joie et d'inquiétude.

Sei-sei " Toi ?? Mais j'croyais que l'autre te garder en otage ! Et puis pourquoi tu croyais que j'étais mort ? "

" Ta sœur m'a aidé, j'ai put faussé compagnie a Godzilla. Et vu tes nouveaux partenaires j'étais en droit d'être inquiet ! "

Sei-sei " tu les as vu ? "

" Tu m'as pas vu derrière l'écran ? Elle me garde toujours pas loin." Soupire " Bon sang Sei', pourquoi t'es partit sans nous le dire ? "

Sei-sei " C'est H qui m'a dit que vous étiez au courant ! "

" C'est bien d'elle ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de la tuer ! "

Sei-sei " Calme toi. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va régler nos problèmes "

" Ouais t'as raison. Oh ! Ta sœur te dis bonjour et elle rajoute que si tu casse ton gundam, t'auras droit a la clé anglaise "

Sei-sei " dis lui que j'avais pigé, elle l'a écris en rouge sur le manuel "

" Ahahah ! XD Même éloigné, elle continue de te faire chier ! Ohoh… Je vois Pitbull qui arrive et elle a envie de mordre! Bon je te laisse, mon chachat "

Sei-sei " bonne chance, Kitsu ! "

" Et t'avise pas de me tromper ! "

Sei-sei " j'te dis la même chose "

Il entendit un rire avant que la communication ne fût coupée. Il soupira en enlevant le caleçon de sur sa tête. Y'avait quelques point noir dans cette histoire.

* * *

Après avoir rangé quelques dernières choses et remit gants et pansement, il partit a la cuisine. Mais voyant Wufei méditait juste en dessous de la rambarde, il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une petite blague. Accrochant ses jambes correctement au pilier, il apparut devant Wufei la tête en bas. Comme le chinois méditer profondément (ça se peut ça ? XD) il s'amusa à chatouiller son nez avec ses cheveux. Cause a effet; Wufei éternua. Puis ouvrit les yeux avant de les écarquiller pour voir l'italien sourire de toutes ses dents.

Sei-sei " Salut Wufwuf "

Wufei " c'est Wufei Six Lee Baratteri… "

Sei-sei " tu devrais choisir qu'un seul nom. Sinon ça va faire trop de mot dans ta phrase "

Puis par une pirouette acrobatique, il se réceptionna devant lui sur ses jambes avant de partir vers le salon laissant le dragon maugréait contre lui. Il arriva ensuite dans le salon pour voir Heero, sur son laptop et Duo en train de l'asticotait autant que possible.

Sei-sei _" Tiens tiens… Duo je crois que j'ai trouvé! "_

Il pouffa un instant en voyant Duo essayant de dériver l'attention du japonais.

Trowa " Qui c'est qui fait le dîner ce soir ? "

Automatiquement, le bras de Sei-sei se leva.

Sei-sei " J'veux bien ! "

Wufei " toi ? Avec toutes les gaffes que t'as fait, vaudrait mieux éviter que tu nous empoisonnes ! "

Sei-sei " ça c'est parce que tu connais pas mes talents culinaires Wufwuf "

Wufei " C'est Wufei, Baratteri ! "

Sei-sei " tiens t'as fait mieux, mais Six que Baratteri Wuffy "

Wufei " Wufei ! "

Sei-sei " ouais ouais c'est tout comme. Bon vous voulez quoi ? "

Quatre " C'est qu'il n'y a plus grand-chose dans le frigo "

Sei-sei " avec pas grand-chose, on peut faire un repas de roi ! " regarde le frigo " alors de la sauce tomate, du fromage et du jambon. Y'a de la farine ? "

Quatre " Oui il reste de la farine pourquoi ? "

Sei-sei " parce que je vais vous faire une spécialité de chez moi, PIZZA ! "

Duo " YEEEES !! "

Heero " Duo ! "

Sei-sei " ça lui fait tellement plaisir ? "

Quatre " c'est son plat favori "

Sei-sei " oh ! Et bien laissez moi vous faire une pizza maison que vous n'aurez jamais vu auparavant ! "

**A suivre...**

* * *

Gaya : et voila la fin de ce chapitre. Les G-boys vont ils survivre a la cuisine de Sei-sei ?

Wufei : pourquoi c'est si mauvais ?

Gaya : habituellement, c'est l'inverse, mais y'a toujours un risque

Duo : un italien qui rate une pizza, c'est pas franchement cool pour lui

Gaya : le caleçon sur la tete c'est pas franchement sympa aussi !

Tous : C'est toi qui dit ça ??

(1) King War : c'est le nom de la base d'ou vient Sei-sei

**Référence italienne :**

**Sciocco : **idiot

**Une chtite review pour soutenir le pauvre Sei-sei ? **


	4. 3: Déguisement

**Auteur : **Ben moi, Gaya H Staim pardi **  
Disclaimer :** Les G-boys et leurs amis sont pas a moi dommage… Mais le numéro 666 et ses collègues sont bien a moi **  
Genre : **Humour, Romance, Aventure**  
Couple :** 1x2, 3x4 et le 5 je sais pas encore on verra quand au 666 il est déjà pris XD**  
Résumé :** Un nouveau Gundam apparaît, un jeune homme étrange aussi, que vient faire ce jeune garçon étrange et qui porte la marque du diable ?  
**Remarque :** Les pensées sont en _italique_, ce qui est lu est en **gras** et les commentaires entre (parenthèse)

**Autre : **Enfin ! Raah ! enfin terminé. Désolé de la publication tardive mais j'ai eut deux problemes majeur a régler : un quasi syndrome de la page blanche et un Sei-sei trop blagueur.

Sei-sei : hey ! t'as mis que la moitié des blagues que je voulais faire !

Gaya : fallait bien que je trie ! sinon Wufei aurait fini vert a pois rose et des palmes de canard !

Sei-sei : t'as oublié le coup du costume de lapin !

Wufei frissone : t'allais pas faire ça quand meme ??

Sei-sei : si il y avait pas d'auteur... oui

Wufei : Nataku ! a l'aide !!

Gaya : sinon je remercie **marnie02 **et **Coquillette** pour leur review et j'espere que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 3  
Déguisement**

Contrairement aux médisances d'un certain chinois, la pizza passa plus que mieux ! Il suffisait de voir les toilettes qui étaient resté niquel ! Et aussi l'assiette totalement vidée en grande partie grâce à un natté pizzavore.

Duo " alors la vraiment, c'était excellent Sei' ! Un vrai maître de la pizza ! "

Sei-sei " on nomme ça un pizzaïolo, Duo. J'ai du mal à croire qu'un fan de pizza comme toi ne sache pas ça ! "

Wufei " Maxwell ne se préoccupe pas comment ça peut arriver dans son assiette. "

Duo " Je te zut Wuffy ! Et je te signale que bien que tu médisais sur la nourriture de Sei' tu t'es resservit 3 fois ! "

Wufei " Il a quand même renversé de la sauce tomate partout ! Et sur trois d'entre nous en plus ! "

Duo " et contrairement a Heero et Trowa, tu es le seul qui a vu rouge ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Sei-sei est mal à l'aise "

Sei-sei " ah non ! Là ce n'était pas une gaffe ! "

Trowa " c'était quoi ? "

Sei-sei " un retour de la fête de bienvenue ! "

Sei-sei avait dit ça avec un énorme sourire qui aurait put lui faire trois fois le tour du visage. Les trois victimes de la sauce tomates le regardèrent les yeux écarquillés pendant que Duo pouffait de rire et que Quatre se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas le suivre. Content de son petit effet, Sei-sei en profita pour récupérer les assiettes et Duo.

Sei-sei " allez viens Duo, j'vais pas faire la vaisselle tout seul ! "

Duo " quoi ? Mais euh ! "

Duo fut tiré malgré ses protestation par un Sei-sei complètement hilare a l'intérieur sans le montrait. Quatre se leva alors à leur suite.

Quatre " attendez ! Je vais vous aidez ! "

Une fois dans la cuisine (en entrant doucement, Sei-sei avait pas envie de redire bonjour au frigo), les trois personnes éclatèrent de rire.

Quatre " hahaha ! T'as vraiment fais ça pour te venger ?? "

Sei-sei " houhou ! Au début je voulais avoir que Wufwuf. Puis comme glaçon et muet était la, j'en ai profité. Les farces collectives sont plus sportives. "

Duo " hahaha ! Tu vas te faire tuer ! "

Sei-sei " m'en fiche ! XD Déjà si je ne meurs pas de rire maintenant, c'est un miracle ! "

Les trois garçons continuèrent de rire pendant que les pilotes restant étaient un chouïa énervé par le nouveau (en échelle : c'est Wufei le premier XD).

Trowa " qui va prendre sa douche en premier ? "

Wufei " j'y vais… "

Heero " Hn… "

Trowa " fais attention a toi Wufei, on sait jamais si il a pas mis quelque chose dans la douche "

Heero " ce qui est plus que probable "

Wufei _" je me demande si je regrette pas les farces de Maxwell maintenant. "_

Dans la cuisine, une fois remis de leur fou rire, les trois personnes c'était attelé à leur tache en discutant gaiement. Ils entendirent ensuite un cri de rage provenant de la salle de bain faisant sursauter tous les pilotes. A part Sei-sei qui souriait de nouveau de façon machiavélique. Duo et Quatre, surpris, se tournèrent vers le nouveau pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Duo " qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ? "

Sei-sei " juste glisser une capsule de colorant alimentaire dans le pommeau de la douche "

Quatre " je sens que tu vas te faire tuer par Wufei "

Sei-sei " si tu savais le nombre de fois ou j'aurais du mourir pour un truc dans le genre. Sinon Quatre… pourquoi t'es venu avec nous au lieu de sauter sur Trowa ? "

Quatre " quoi ?? " s'exclama l'arabe en rougissant

Sei-sei " Hey j'suis pas aveugle ! Imbécile peut être mais pas aveugle ! J'ai vu tous les petits gestes et regard que vous vous lancez. Vous êtes ensemble nan ? "

Quatre " comment t'as pu… "

Sei-sei " comme j'ai dis a la faina, je suis gay et j'ai un petit ami. Donc je sais reconnaître les signes quand il y en a. Maintenant tu te bouges de lâcher ce torchon et de le rejoindre ou je te botte les fesses ! "

Suivant ses paroles il commença a pousser Quatre de la cuisine a renfort de coup de pieds léger. Une fois a la porte, Quatre souria en remerciement tandis que Sei-sei continuait a le pousser dehors en disant "Allez !". Une fois dehors, il se tourna vers Duo qui pouffait de nouveau de rire.

Sei-sei " maintenant a nous deux la faina ! "

Duo " Pourquoi tu m'appelles la faina ? "

Sei-sei " parce que t'es une fouine. Alors, j'ai vu que t'avais flasher sur le glaçon "

Duo " comment t'as… " Rougit le natté

Sei-sei " j'ai les yeux en face des trous moi ! J'parie que lui ne le sait pas "

Duo " c'est une manie chez toi de te mêler de tous ? "

Sei-sei " Depuis qu'on m'a enfermé dans une pièce noir avec mon copain pour que je me déclare enfin, je me mêle de toutes les histoires de cœur "

Duo " enfermé dans une pièce ?? "

Sei-sei " et je peux faire la même chose a toi et Heero "

Avant que Duo ne puisse répondre. Wufei apparut à la porte. Il semblait aussi vert de rage que l'était devenue sa peau. Sei-sei souria au résultat.

Wufei " SIX !! "

Ce soir la, ce n'était pas Duo qui fut poursuivit par un dragon en colère. C'était juste un petit nouveau un peu trop blagueur a son goût.

666

La nuit avait donc fini par laisser tomber son manteau noir ou scintillait des milliers d'étoiles. Sei-sei admirait à travers la fenêtre ces monts enneigés sur lesquels la lumière de la lune se reflétait. Il entendait les soupirs agacés de Wufei qui ne dormait pas encore, trop énervé par la blague de très mauvais goût dont il avait été la victime. Sei-sei ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire, malgré l'énorme bosse qu'il avait reçue, à chaque soupir de rage. Dans la fenêtre se reflète le six tatoué sur son front. Il le regarde, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voit.

Sei-sei _" Je me demande ce qu'ils diront si je le montre. Tant de gens ont fuit en voyant cette marque. Je le sais bien qu'elle représente le diable. Pourtant je n'en suis pas un n'est ce pas ? Je ne peux pas être un diable même si je ne suis pas humain. Pourquoi le monde est si compliqué ? "_

Il soupira avant de s'allonger dans son lit. Fixant le plafond, il se décida à questionner le dragon.

Sei-sei " dis moi Wufwuf "

Wufei " c'est Wufei, Baratteri"

Sei-sei " Pourquoi vous battez vous ? "

Il tourna sa tête pour voir Wufei qui le regardait aussi. Quelques taches verte ornait encore son visage mais lui ne pouvait pas voir le six qui ornait le front de son collègue de chambre.

Wufei " on se bat pour la liberté des colonies, tu ne le sais pas ? "

Sei-sei " si, mais toi, c'est quoi ton véritable objectif dans tous ça ? "

Wufei mit un temps de réflexion. Sei-sei regardait l'expression du dragon vert à cause de lui. Il aurait put rire de cette scène mais il était sérieux, sérieux à en être terrifiant. (Surtout si on imagine qu'il a le même air quand il prépare ses blagues)

Wufei " je cherche la justice " répondit enfin le chinois " je pense que c'est une bonne raison "

Sei-sei " Je vois… "

Sei-sei se tourna donc vers le mur, faisant dos à Wufei. Il jeta un léger coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, pensant a ses amis de la base qu'il avait du laisser sans rien dire.

Wufei " et toi ? Pourquoi te bat tu ? "

Il entendit Sei-sei avoir un profond soupir. Comme si il avait redoutait cette question.

Sei-sei " c'est la seule chose… qui permet que je passe pour humain aux yeux des autres "

Wufei "humain ? "

Wufei fut surpris de la réponse du cheveu blanc. Que voulait il dire ? Sei-sei lui avait soupiré de nouveau avant de s'endormir.

666

Cela faisait deux jours que Sei-sei était arrivé. Il était maintenant parfaitement intégré dans le groupe. Bon ok, un certain chinois était maintenant deux fois plus occupé car il avait deux personnes à tuer au lieu d'une maintenant. Heureusement, il avait passé le stade martien. Sei-sei s'était parfaitement sentit à sa place à la cuisine. Si bien que Duo n'arrivait plus a choper dans le frigo sans que Sei-sei ne lui rappelle que grignotait entre les repas n'était pas bon. Sinon, il s'entendait très bien avec Quatre et Trowa et s'était échangé leurs recettes personnelles. Duo et Sei-sei, malgré le petit problème du frigo, était devenu très proche. Il s'entendait parfaitement pour les blagues à faire à Wuffy. Sei-sei adorait aussi taquiner Duo sur son attirance pour Heero. Tout en échafaudant des plans pour "caser le couple", comme lui dirait son meilleur ami. Car vraiment, si il n'avait pas vu les regards d'Heero quand il évoquait Duo dans une conversation ou que celui-ci passait, il pouvait de suite allait voir un ophtalmologue ! Franchement, ces deux la lui rappelait étrangement son histoire a lui. Sauf que son glaçon n'était pas si glacial que ça…

Ce jour la, il était en train de discuter avec Trowa quand Heero débarqua.

Heero " 666 ! Ton mentor t'appelle avec 05. Vous avez une mission en duo "

Sei-sei se leva pour se diriger vers l'ordinateur ou l'image d'H, mâchonnant son éternel bâton de réglisse les attendait. D'après le décor, elle n'était pas chez J. Wufei attendait devant l'écran tandis que les quelques curieux, Duo et Quatre, était hors du champ de vision mais pouvait facilement suivre l'échange.

H " toujours aussi lent qu'une tortue 666 "

Sei-sei " et vous toujours à me critiquer H " dit il en s'asseyant coté de Wufei " Quel est la mission ? "

H " tu dois te douter que tes talents serait mis en œuvre "

Wufei " si vous voulez parler de son talent pour les blagues, c'est déjà fait "

Duo " ses talent cuisiniers aussi ! "

Quatre " Duo ! "

H souria de l'autre coté de l'écran " Je vois que tu t'es bien intégré "

Sei-sei " La mission, H "

H " impatient hein ? Pour ta première mission tu devras prendre la place d'un haut gradé chinois d'Oz à une réception. Tu récupéreras alors des informations sur de nouveaux appareils qu'ils mettent au point. O5 sera la en renfort, il prendra la place de ton chauffeur pour passer inaperçu. Il récupérera ensuite les infos dans les endroits que tu ne pourras pas atteindre. "

Sei-sei " et si l'original se pointe ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? "

H " je crois que 01 a oublié de vous prévenir de l'assassinat de celui-ci. 02 et lui s'occuperont de cette personne le soir même ou tu la remplaceras. A moins que j'ai été plus rapide que J, il devrait le savoir "

Duo " Je pense que vous avez été plus rapide que le cyborg "

Wufei " MAXWELL ! "

H " amusant ce petit… Je t'envoie toutes les données pour ton déguisement. La mission sera dans cinq jours, à Pékin. Et au faite 666… "

Sei-sei " hum ? "

H " enlève ce pansement de ta tête ! "

L'écran devint alors totalement noir. Sei-sei sembla pétrifié sur place depuis "l'ordre" de retirer le pansement.

Duo " dis moi Sei', c'est quoi cette histoire de déguisement ?

Sei-sei soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour se gratter la tête comme quant il devait expliquer quelque chose.

Sei-sei " c'est ma spécialité Duo. Je suis spécialisé dans ce genre d'infiltration qui consiste à prendre la place d'un autre. Mes cheveux et mon physique à peu prés banal me donne peu de problème avec les prothèse, lentille et teinture. Et comme j'enregistre assez bien, jouer un personnage m'est assez facile "

Heero " c'est quoi cette histoire de pansement ? "

Sei-sei soupira de nouveau en passant sa main sur son front. Il mis un bout de temps avant d'arracher le pansement et de se tourner vers les autres pilotes, dévoilant le tatouage en forme de 6.

Sei-sei " j'aime pas franchement le montrer. Il me rappelle un peu trop ma particularité "

Quatre " pourquoi donc ? "

Sei-sei retira alors ses deux gants, dévoilant les deux autres six à la vue de tous.

Sei-sei " trois 6, 666, le chiffre du diable. On dit que Satan changeait toujours d'apparence pour envoûter les humains. Que je m'en souvienne, je les ai depuis toujours "

Heero " ton nom de code est 666 et tu nous a dit que ton Gundam se nommé Satan "

Sei-sei " point d'humour noir de ma chère supérieure ( et de l'auteur aussi XD). Sûrement pour se venger de tous ce que j'ai fais a la base "

Wufei " je la plaindrai presque vu ton caractère. "

Sei-sei " Hey ! C'est pas sympa Wufwuf ! "

Le silence suivit cette déclaration. Sei-sei gardait la tête baissée craignant les réactions. Allaient ils le repousser pour ce lien qu'il ne désirait pas avec le diable ? Il savait, grâce aux discussions, que deux d'entre eux était religieux. Duo, chrétien et Quatre, musulman. Et lui représentait le diable ici. Les enfers, les démons, ce monde après la vie où reposaient les pécheurs.

Duo " bon ben moi je vais préparé mes affaires. On partira a l'aube c'est ça Hee-chan ? "

Heero " Hn ! "

Sei-sei releva la tête pour voir le sourire franc et confiant de Duo. Heero était déjà partit préparer ses affaires

Duo " tu ferais mieux de te préparer aussi Sei'. Heero déteste les retards "

L'italien fut abasourdi tandis que Duo suivait le chemin d'Heero. Il se tourna pour voir Quatre lui sourire de la même façon. Trowa lui était restait impassible mais rien dans son attitude montrait qu'il le dégoûtait ou l'effrayait. Encore qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore toute la vérité…

Wufei " ne t'en fait pas. Ce n'est pas avec un simple tatouage qu'on va te rejeter. "

Sei-sei " merci Wufwuf "

Wufei " C'est Wufei Baratteri. En tous cas je comprends mieux pour l'histoire du caleçon "

Quatre " l'histoire du caleçon ? "

Sei-sei " voyons Wuffy chéri! Il ne faut pas parler de ça en public ! Et si mon p'tit ami l'apprend hein ? " Fit le cuistot avec un sourire taquin

Wufei " SIX ! "

Sei-sei se mit à rire tandis qu'il partait vers sa chambre pliée bagage. Autant dire qu'il en avait pas fini de faire tourner en bourrique le chinois.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Gaya : et voila !

Sei-sei : raaah ! j'voulais faire plus de blague !

Duo : XD j'aurais adorais voir Wufei en tutu rose !

Gaya : je vous laisserai faire... dans un chapitre ou autre

Wufei : Tu vas pas fire ça quand meme ??

Gaya : Nan t'en fais pas, je fais passer toute mes idées au filtre. Sinon si je suivais Sei-sei, tu serais deja mort a ce chapitre la.

Wufei : Par Nataku ! Comment il a pu devenir comme ça ?

Gaya : il a toujours était comme ça

**Petite traduction d'italien : Faina : fouine**

**Une petite review ou on laisse Sei-sei continuait de torturer Wufei avec Duo ?**


	5. 4: Préparations

**Auteur : **Ben moi, Gaya H Staim pardi **  
Disclaimer :** Les G-boys et leurs amis sont pas a moi dommage… Mais le numéro 666 et ses collègues sont bien a moi **  
Genre : **Humour, Romance, Aventure**  
Couple :** 1x2, 3x4 et le 5 je sais pas encore on verra quand au 666 il est déjà pris XD**  
Résumé :** Un nouveau Gundam apparaît, un jeune homme étrange aussi, que vient faire ce jeune garçon étrange et qui porte la marque du diable ? **  
Remarque 1:** On peut dire que cette fic est en crossover avec une de mes autres fics nommé MERCENAIRES  
**Remarque 2 :** Les pensées sont en _italique_, ce qui est lu est en **gras** et les commentaires entre (parenthèse)

**Autre :** Gaya : RAAAAAH !! Désolé pour l'arrivée un peu tardive de ce chapitre ! Vraiment tardive donc je m'aplatis devant vous en esperant qu'il vous plaise ! Et je signale que je n'est toujours pas tuer Sei-sei avec mes conneries

Sei-sei : elle m'aura un jour, c'est sur !

Gaya : Sinon je remercie **Coquillette** et **Mini-Yuya** pour leur review et m'excuse encore du retard pour un chapitre que je trouve pas terrible. J'aurais put mieux faire. Et la vengeance du dragon t'es dédicacer Coquillette !

* * *

**Chapitre 4  
Préparation**

Le lendemain, l'aube se leva sur les mines endormis de Duo et Sei-sei. Ces deux la dormaient à moitié en disant au revoir à Trowa et Quatre. En effet, le couple était chargé d'une autre mission, ils se reverraient donc après le déroulement de celle-ci. C'est donc toujours aussi endormis que les deux blagueurs rejoignirent les deux glaçons pour aller a l'aéroport prendre l'avion. En effet, il valait mieux rester dans la finesse et donc ne pas prendre les gundams. De plus, dans une région aussi peuplée que Pékin, il aurait été dur de planquer les machines géantes. Et c'est un peu moins endormi qu'ils attendirent le décollage pour le plus grand plaisir des oreilles des deux autres pilotes. Sujet de la conversation ? Qui de Godzilla ou des Gundams est le plus fort !

Sei-sei " si tu regarde par rapport a la rapidité, c'est Godzilla qui gagne ! "

Duo " peut être mais Godzilla a pas de cuirasse en gundamnium pour se protéger "

Sei-sei " Oui mais Godzilla il crache du feu ! "

Duo " le Shenlong de Wuffy crache du feu aussi ! "

Wufei " C'est Wufei, Maxwell, et vous pouvez arrêter cette discussion puéril ? "

Sei-sei " C'est pas puéril Wufwuf, imagine qu'un jour on se retrouve en face de Godzilla ! "

Wufei " Wufei, Six. Et je crois pas qu'on rencontrera un jour un lézard mutant "

Duo " Hey ! C'est un iguane ! "

Heero " si vous pouviez stopper cette discussion sur un film d'avant colonie et aller enregistrer vos bagages "

Duo " on y va 'ro ! "

Duo et Sei-sei partirent donc enregistrer leur bagage tout en continuant leur débat. Wufei soupira en pensant qu'il allait devoir supporter ça durant TOUT le voyage. Déjà qu'un maxwell, c'était dur, deux, on décrochait le pompon flingueur !

Wufei " j'espère qu'ils se calmeront dans l'avion sinon on va avoir la compagnie sur le dos. J'espère surtout que Six ne va pas faire une de ses farces ! "

Heero " Hn "

Wufei " vraiment pas causant Yuy… "

Pendant ce temps, celui qui donnait énormément de soucis au petit dragon échafaudait un plan. Tout en débattant pour prendre la défense des iguanes mutant, il réfléchissait pour pouvoir jouer les cupidons. Vraiment, depuis sa propre "mise en couple" organisé, il en avait préparé pas mal avec son petit ami et même maintenant il continuait. Autant faire des farces, que ce soit pour la bonne cause !

Sei-sei " Hey Duo, ça te gène pas que je m'installe a coté de Wufwuf ? "

Duo " Pourquoi ça ? "

Sei-sei " j'ai pas mal de truc à apprendre sur la vie de ce foutu haut gradé, colonel j'te dis pas. J'pense que ce sera mieux à coté de Wufwuf. En plus il m'aidera à réviser mon chinois ! "

Sei-sei croisait les doigts pour que Duo accepte et qu'il ne se doute de rien. Rien de mieux que de créer un rapprochement des deux spécimens pour les étudier et voir ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite. Il aurait déjà put le faire a la planque mais la, il n'avait pas d'excuse a fournir si il se faisait prendre a les épier. En plus c'était assez dur de les voir tous les deux ensemble.

Duo " bah, comme ça Heero ne dira pas que tu ne prends pas ta mission au sérieux "

Sei-sei " Oui c'est ça ! " Répondit Sei-sei tandis que mentalement il se disait_" Surtout que ma mission vous concerne tout les deux "_

Duo " Bon ! Dépêchons nous de les rejoindre ! "

C'est ainsi qu'une demi heure plus tard, il s'envolait tous vers Pékin.

666

Dans l'avion tous c'était bien passé. Malgré l'appréhension de Wufei d'avoir Sei-sei a ses coté, il fut surpris du coté travailleur de cheveux blancs mais aussi de sa parfaite connaissance du chinois. Encore plus quand celui-ci se mit à parler différent dialecte chinois. Mandarin, cantonnais, bref, l'italien n'était pas en reste au niveau linguistique.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin a Pékin. Le débat Godzilla/Gundam recommença de plus belle ! Jusqu'à déraillé sur " quel est le meilleur Jurassique parc ? ". Pour suivre deux esprits pareils, Heero et Wufei avait utilisé la méthode " on s'en fout complet ! ". Très efficace tant que les deux était occupé avec leur sujet qu'on pourrait dire débile ! Non qui étais débile ! Mais aucun des deux ne faisait vraiment attention a ce que le duo racontait devant eux. L'un plus occupé a mater sans se faire prendre et l'autre, à avoir des pensées qu'on ne lui prêtait pas vraiment… Des idées de… vengeance !! Vengeance qui arriva sous une forme très plaisante.

En effet, les deux gamins s'étaient arrêtés devant une énorme fontaine. Les poissons à l'intérieur détournant leur attention, ils furent alors poussé droit dans la flotte du bassin. Et dans un grand Plouf, Duo et Sei-sei allèrent dire au poisson. En ressortant sa tête de l'eau Sei-sei put voir alors… Wufei avec un sourire super satisfait ! En effet, depuis l'épisode de la douche, le chinois chercher a se venger. Et la, la tentation avait été trop grande. En plus avec Maxwell juste a coté, il avait fait d'une pierre deux coups et était deux fois plus content. Sei-sei regarda la tête de Duo quand celui-ci la sortit de l'eau aussi (le bassin était assez profond quand même) qui regardait lui-même Wufei. Puis il regarda de nouveau Wufei avec Heero juste derrière qui se retenait de sourire. Puis il éclata de rire. Sei-sei était vraiment en train de se marrer a faire trempette dans l'eau froide du bassin.

Sei-sei " vraiment ! Bien joué Wufwuf tu nous as bien eut ! "

Duo se mit à rire aussi puis ils sortirent du bassin froid. Une fois dehors, ils se regardèrent, puis regardèrent de nouveau Wufei qui avait commencé à reculer. Et ni une ni deux, Wufei se retrouva aussi a dire bonjour au poisson.

Duo " C'est la loi du Talion Wuffy ! "

Wufei " C'est Wufei, Maxwell ! "

Sei-sei " on te croit Wufwuf ! "

Wufei " Wufei, Baratteri !! "

Quand les deux gamins se tournèrent vers l'unique rescapé pour voir si il pouvait subir le même sort. Le seul regard d'Heero-vous-me-faites-ça-vous-êtes-mort Yuy les stoppa net.

Duo " On a compris Heero, on fera rien "

Sei-sei _" enfin, rien pour l'instant… "_

666

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la planque. Pour les trois trempés, ce furent un véritable soulagement. Cette planque était située en dehors de Pékin. Juste sur le chemin pour aller a la base pékinoise d'Oz où se trouvait le colonel que devait remplacer Sei-sei. La planque ressemblait à un petit manoir semblable aux résidences Winner mais en dix fois plus petit. Mais assez grand pour que tout ne soit pas ravagé en une journée ! Aussitôt arrivé, aussitôt sous la douche. Wufei ayant pris d'assaut celle du rez-de-chaussée, Duo et Sei-sei allèrent batailler pour celle du premier étage. Ce qui fait qu'Heero se retrouva seul dans le salon.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il sortit son laptop pour préparer la mission. C'était peut être un simple assassinat, mais celui-ci devait passer inaperçu pour permettre le maximum de temps au deuxième binôme. Et vu qu'ils avaient peu de temps entre le départ du colonel et départ de leur "faux" colonel. Et à moins qu'il croie au miroir mobile, ce ne serait pas dur de comprendre pourquoi il y avait un double à la réception. L'excuse du jumeau caché était démodée maintenant. Heero était toujours sur son laptop. Mais vu que c'était Heero, il ne fut pas surpris de l'arrivée de Sei-sei derrière lui, habillé avec des habits sec et une serviette sur les cheveux.

Sei-sei " C'est le plan de la base ? "

Heero " Hn… "

Sei-sei " _vraiment pas causant il pezzo di giaccho_. Le bureau du colonel est la non ? "

Heero " Hn... "

Sei-sei " _pas causant du tout ! Faut que je demande à la __faina__ ce qu'il lui trouve _! ça a une vue sur jardin ?"

Heero " pourquoi demande tu ça ? "

Sei-sei " parce que le dossier indique que ce type aime la botanique. Si je ne veux pas me faire prendre dans une conversation genre " Les orchidées de la base sont fleuri en cette saison non ? " faudrait peut être que je sache si il a une vue sur jardin ou pas ! "

Heero " Tu te fonds donc dans le personnage… "

Sei-sei " je me fonds pas dans le personnage, je le deviens ! Mais j'évite de le nommer tant que c'est pas le moment, ça me déstabilise "

Heero " Hn ! Où sont les autres ? "

Sei-sei " Wufei est sûrement sous la douche vu qu'on la jetait pile poil dans les algues. A moins qu'il médite une autre vengeance. La guerre est déclarée ! Quand à Duo, il est passé après moi et doit y être encore vu qu'il a voulu aider Wufei à sortir. Résultat il doit rester plus longtemps vu que le bassin était pas propre"

Il souria au souvenir de la tête de Duo quand Wufei l'avait tiré dans l'eau. Lui avait vu la lueur de malice dans l'œil du chinois et s'était abstenu dans l'eau. Il avait ri a ce moment la, tellement qu'il cru de nouveau mourir. Contrairement à Heero qui avait eut un nano sourire d'après Duo. Lui n'avait rien remarqué. Normal il connaissait peu ce genre de glaçon. Et la encore, il ne voyait rien qui pouvait lui dire que l'iceberg l'écoutait.

Sei-sei " Dis Heero, tu te reposes des fois ? "

Heero " Hn ? "

Sei-sei " je vais m'acheter un traducteur si ça continue ! Les cours du psy serviront pas du tout ! "

Heero " du psy ? "

Sei-sei " Dans mon groupe on a un psy. Un embrouilleur de première d'après H. C'est lui qui m'a appris à profiler pour m'améliorer. D'après lui faut toujours se reposer ! "

Heero " c'est un groupe de vacances chez toi ? "

Sei-sei " nan, des mercenaires . C'est pas parce que c'est la guerre qu'il ne faut pas se relâcher ! Tiens regarde Duo ! Il se détend lui au moins "

Heero " C'est son problème pas le mien "

Sei-sei " Raaaaaaaaah !! Plus chiant que toi, ça doit pas exister ! Ah si ! ça existe ! Mais tu connais pas… "

Heero " Hn ? "

Sei-sei " bon j'vais bosser. J'te laisse "

Il partit donc à l'étage où il croisa Duo.

Duo " Ah Sei' T'as pas vu Heero ? "

Sei-sei " le glaçon est en train de geler le salon… "

Duo " Oula ! Qu'est ce que t'as ? "

Sei-sei " Il est aussi tendu qu'un élastique ! "

Duo " euh, tu peux éviter les métaphores ? "

Sei-sei " pas le temps la faina, j'vais bosser… "

Laissant Duo sur place, il partit vers les chambres. Mais il entre en trombes non dans sa chambre mais dans celle de Wufei !

Wufei " SIX !! Tu peux frapper avant d'entrer ! "

Sei-sei " La ferme, j'ai besoin de toi il drago ! "

Wufei " Hein ?? "

Etais ce l'usage d'une langue étrangère ou le ton de Sei-sei ? En tous cas, Wufei ne releva même pas son nouveau surnom. Sei-sei semblait… aussi énervé que lui quant on le taquinait. Peut être même plus. En tous cas il était effrayant avec son tatouage sur le front. Il crut presque voir celui-ci briller.

Wufei " Qu'est ce qui se passe ? "

Sei-sei " Il s'agit du couple Heero/Duo "

Wufei " ah, ils sont ensemble ? "

Sei-sei " Nan, mais faut que tu m'aides a les caser ! "

C'est ainsi que débuta une bonne heure d'arguments de Sei-sei pour convaincre le dragon de l'aider. A la fin il sortit son argument ultime. Il ne l'embêterait plus ! Enfin, un peu pour éviter les soupçons. Mais fallait à tout prix qu'il l'aide !

Wufei " Ok, ok ! J'vais t'aider ! Faut dire que moi aussi j'en ai marre qu'ils se tournent autour ! "

666

Ça faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés à Pékin. Le lendemain soir la mission débutait. Sei-sei avait travaillé dur son rôle de colonel, il avait avalé toute sa vie. Et y'avait au moins 40 ans a avalé. Wufei étudié les plans du bâtiment des réception en attendant. Heero et Duo préparé l'assassinat et une petite surprise pour la base. Il y avait aussi la mission officieuse de Wufei et Sei-sei. Et c'est deux la fulminait. Ce n'était pas que le problème Heero j'vois-rien-j'comprends-rien Yuy qui les énervait. Y'avait aussi le problème Duo j'attends-qu'il-se-passe-quelque-chose Maxwell qui leur mettait les nerfs en pelote. Autant demander des renforts la prochaine fois. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, arrivé l'un des plus grand danger…

VLAM

" HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOO !! "

Sei-sei, tout à ses fiches, ne put que sursauter en les lâchant pour éviter de tomber de sa chaise. Qu'est ce qu'étais que ce nouveau cataclysme ?? A peine se posa-t-il cette question que Wufei débarqua.

Wufei " Relena… "

Sei-sei avait entendu parler de Relena autant par Duo qui semblait ne pas l'aimer, que par Wufei qui l'avait nommé "Risque numéro 1 pour la mission". Autant dire qu'elle démarrait pas haut dans son estime. Encore plus depuis qu'il était devenu quasi-sourd. Il se leva donc pour rejoindre Wufei. Ne souhaitant pas devenir totalement sourd, il décida de rester sur le haut du palier. D'ici il pouvait très bien entendre.

Heero " Relena lâche moi ! "

Relena " Mais Heero… je sais que tu m'aimes ! Pourquoi t'es si froid avec moi ?? "

Sei-sei eut alors énormément pitié d'Heero qui devait supporter cette alarme stridente vivante. Il regarda Wufei qui sembla avoir le même sentiment que lui. Soudain, une énorme idée lui traversa la tête. Il souria avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre sous le regard surpris de Wufei. Mais la voix de Duo, furax normal, le détourna de ces questions. Questions qui trouvèrent des réponses 5 minutes plus tard quand descendit de l'escalier un adolescent boutonneux, gras, lunettes version loupe, cheveux gras avec du gel qui pelait, trois tonnes de pellicules et qui transpirait et bavait comme un morse ! Et qui émettait aussi un léger son entre le cri du cochon et le rhinocéros a l'agonie. Il ne l'aurait pas reconnu si il avait pas vu le foutu T-shirt orange dégueulasse que portait Sei-sei quand il faisait des sauces en cuisine. L'italien venait de revêtir la tenue parfaite pour dégoûter n'importe qui. Il le suivit pour voir les expressions étonnées des trois personnes présentes devant l'apparition de ce laideron. Laideron qui se précipita tout de suite sur Relena.

Sei-sei " Wah quelle beauté groin ! "

Relena recula d'un pas, se décollant d'Heero qui eut un regard reconnaissant pour ce sauveur inopiné.

Sei-sei " me présente groin, Grégoire du Château de provence. J'suis l'nouveau pilote. Atchoum "

Moment de gloire pour Sei-sei qui avec toute la grâce qu'il pouvait avoir se moucha dans son T-shirt juste devant une Relena de plus en plus dégoûté.

Sei-sei " On se fait la bise ma belle ? "

Il fit alors un sourire totalement idiot avant de se précipiter sur Relena dans l'intention de l'embrasser. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la princesse pour battre en retraite.

Relena " Bon je crois que je vais vous laissez. J'ai été ravie de te voir. Au revoir ! "

Sei-sei " quoi même pas un p'tit bisou ? "

Relena " Non ça ira merciiiiii "

Elle partit alors au pas de course et referma violement la porte. Il y eut un silence ou on entendit le départ en trombe d'une voiture puis plus rien. Rien a part le rire de Sei-sei qui se tenait les cotes. Wufei souria tandis que les deux derniers se demandait ce qui se passait.

Duo " Mais, qui êtes vous ? "

Sei-sei " C'est moi la faina ! Quand je dis que je suis un pro du déguisement ! Maintenant t'en as la preuve ! "

Il continua de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il enleva ensuite ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux.

Sei-sei " En tous cas Heero t'as pas de pot ! Enfin si, un pot de colle que j'ai été ravi de décoller ! "

Il repartit alors dans ses rires. Vraiment Sei-sei était le roi des déguisements !

**A suivre...**

* * *

Gaya : Voila enfin fini fiou !!

Sei-sei : plus jamais je remets ce déguisement !

Duo : au moins voila un dispositif Anti-relena trés efficace !

Sei-sei : on peut tout autant utilisé Godzilla !

Wufei : par Nataku ! Ils vont pas recommencé avec Godzilla !

Heero : Hn !

**Petite traduction d'italien : Il pezzo di giaccho : le glaçon ( oui ils ont trois mots pour en dire un ! )**

**Il drago : Le dragon**

_Explication de quelques expression : décrocher le pompon flingueur : décrocher le pompon en souhaitant trés fort le suicide XD_

_Avoir un cri entre celui du cochon et du rhinocéros a l'agonie : Un cri degoutant qui fait extrement pitié... ( et qui ressemble a celui d'un cochon et d'un rhino a l'agonie XD)_

**Une petite review pour savoir de qui Godzilla ou des Gundams est le plus fort ?**


End file.
